User blog:SensibleCenobite/Joke of the day AND chronicle update.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Joke of the Day: A Ravnos, a Knocker, and a Promethean walk into a bar. The bartender looks up and says, "What is this, some kind of joke?" Dharma Journal: Need to take Tim Ferris's advice and get some help and focus on what I can do well and quickly. I think I'll write the skeleton of the Chronicle and let the tarot cards and animal cards be the base for Characters, Locations, and Chronicle Hooks. Also, vet out certain sources of information to use during each session and fill it in as I go. Let the Storyteller decide what to use and what to ignore. Cards for the day: Six of Pentacles and Firefly Air Chronicle update: Chronicle: Ascent to Transcendence: Each scene is associated with a tarot card(s) and animal spirit card(s). To be played face up and in reverse in any order. They could represent Characters, NPCs, plot hooks, locations, equipment, magic, yadda yadda. Resources used throughout Chronicle: "Big Eyes Small Mouth", by White Wolf "Beckett's Jyhad Diary", by White Wolf "Mage the Ascention AND Mage the Awakening", by White Wolf "Mage the Awakening Tarot Cards", by White Wolf "New World of Darkness", by White Wolf "Werewolf: The Apocalypse", by White Wolf "Exalted", by White Wolf "Wraith: The Oblivion", by White Wolf "Changeling: The Dreaming", by White Wolf "Promethean", by White Wolf "Changing Breed", by White Wolf "Demon the Fallen", by White Wolf "Shadowrun 5th edition Core Book", by Catalyst Games "Battletech: A Time of War", by Catalyst Games "The Wild Unknown Animal Spirit", by Kim Krans Any H. P. Lovecraft Main Protagonist that is played by Storyteller: Princess Ghost Fire: Mokole, Ravnos, Euthanatos. Illusionist matrix hacker in the year 2089. Located in and around the Seattle metroplex. Was born in the middle East. About 5'7" with nice brown skin, brown long brown hair with blond high lights, and green eyes. Wears really thick good looking black BC control glasses. Dresses in a fancy mix of shaman clothes Lizard, new age wizard stars and moons stuff, and leathers where possible. She drives a Scorpion of like a Harley Davidson and doesn't have any cyberware installed. Princess Ghost Fire doesn't like violence and prefers to use matrix posts and illusions to solve her problems. She will not hesitate to throw a fireball right up your punk ace if you mess with her. NOTE: Since Princess Ghost Fire is the main protagonist, she has no stats, no hit points, always fails or succeeds when the story benefits the most, yadda yadda. As soon as you give her stats, she will die. IF the NPCs or Characters somehow get her killed by burning rubble, she comes back stitched up with pixie magic and cyberware. Twelve Main Actors of Chronicle to be split into different groups: The Moon 18, Nine of wands, Three of wands, Two of Swords, King of Pentacles, Queen of Pentacles, Peacock Air, Elephant Fire, Fire Ant Fire, Stingray Water, Elk Earth, Dragon Spirit Prelude: 1 hour minimum per Character in Chronicle. Campaign 1: 7 sessions, 6 hours a piece Campaign 2: 11 sessions, 4 hours a piece Campaign 3: 13 sessions, 3 hours a piece Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 1: Rude Awakening. The Fool 0, The Nightingale Air, Cosmic Egg Spirit, Page of Wands, Five of Wands Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 2: Bread run for Mr. Johnson. The Hermit 9, Panther Fire, Oyster Water, King of Wands, Page of Cups Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 3: White Knights and Black Mirror Wraiths. Death 13, Sea Serpent Spirit, Camel Fire, Seven of Swords, Three of Swords Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 4: Horse shoes, hand grenades, and Matrix Havens. The Fool 0, Owl Air, Tarantula Fire, Ace of Cups, Four of Pentacles Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 5: Dr. Beckett I presume? The Magician 1, Black Egg Spirit, Moth Air, Ten of Wands, Four of Wands Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 6: Earthquakes and Elysium. The High Priestess 2, Deer Earth, Dragon Spirit, Knight of Swords, King of Cups Campaign 1: Beckett's Diary: Session 7: Archaeology in Egypt. The Empress 3, Octopus Water, Eagle Air, Two of Pentacles, Ace of Pentacles Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 1: We're off to see the Magi of Nod. The Emperor 4, Shark Water, Crocodile Water, Six of Pentacles, Five of Cups Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 2: Garou for gardeners. The Heirophant 5, Bear Earth, Lamb Earth, Five of Swords, Queen of Cups Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 3: Smokeless lighting. The Lovers 6, Fox Earth, Elephant Fire, Six of Wands, Eight of Pentacles Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 4: What the Fea?!? A year and a day!?! The Chariot 7, Wolf Earth, Elk Earth, Page of Swords, Nine of Cups Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 5: Power plants of Giza. Strength 8, Frog Water, Starfish Water, Queen of Wands, Ten of Pentacles Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 6: Cthulhu! Voodoo? Who do? You Do! The Hermit 9, Turtle Water, Swan Water, Ten of Swords, Six of Swords Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 7: The angel of death rises from the ocean. Wheel of Fortune 10, Bat Air, Fire Ant Fire, Seven of Wands, Page of Pentacles Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 8: Off to see Santa at the North pole. Justice 11, Firefly Air, Whale Water, King of Swords, Ace of Swords Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 9: City of dusk and dawn. The Hanged Man 12, Beaver Water, Fish Water, Four of Cups, Nine of Pentacles Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 10: White queen. Black queen. Death 13, Dragonfly Air, Mouse Earth, Eight of Swords, Five of Pentacles Campaign 2: Giza and the Great Light House: Session 11: The Atlantis Manuscripts. Temperance 14, Horse Earth, Buffalo Earth, Eight of Wands, Knight of Cups Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 1: Beginning of the end. The Devil 15, Golden Egg Spirit, Scorpion Fire, Seven of Cups Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 2: Don't forget your Umbra. The Tower 16, Hawk Air, Earthworm Earth, Three of Cups Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 3: Pentax Shmentax! The Star 17, Crow Air, Butterfly Air, Four of Swords Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 4: Robots unite! The Moon 18, Zebra Fire, Rabbit Earth, Seven of Pentacles Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 5: Battle in the Pacific. The Sun 19, Cobra Fire, Gazelle Fire, Knight of Wands Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 6: Shooting a bullet with a bullet. Judgement 20, Tiger Fire, Lion Fire, Knight of Pentacles Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 7: Bury my heart at wounded actuator. The World 21, Cheetah Fire, Dolphin Water, Ace of Wands Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 8: Power crystals in the Atlantic. The Fool 0, Lizard Fire, Hummingbird Air, Two of Cups Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 9: Polar bears, wasps, and wolves. Hell yeah! The Magician 1, Bee Air, Phoenix Spirit, Three of Pentacles Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 10: Where all the white haired women at? The High Priestess 2, Snake Earth, Stingray Water, Two of Wands Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 11: Election year 2090. The Empress 3, Vulture Air, Peacock Air, Eight of Cups Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 12: Compromise at last. The Emperor 4, Spider Earth, Raccoon Earth, Nine of Swords Campaign 3: Atlantis at Last: Session 13: Ascent to Transcendence. We love Gaia day celebrated around the world. How about a game of Valhalla Ball! The Fool 0, The Lovers 6, The World 21, Otter Water, Hyena Fire, Unicorn Spirit, Queen Of Swords, Ten of Cups, Six of Cups DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Satanis, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon SensibleCenobite (talk) 20:16, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Listen my fellow Chantry members, I'm going to leave the Chronicle as is. It has more potential with less filled in than with more. Take what you want and leave the rest. It reminds me of the "Clown Hell" campaign. I'll continue to read my DriveThruRPG.com library and do book and game reviews along with my dharma journal and jokes. When that marathon is complete, I'll probably come back and fill in the Chronicle. We'll see, I have one hundred five books in my library right now and still have to finish Ananasa. Category:Blog posts